Kira Nerys
Na haar tijd in het Bajoran verzet tijdens de Cardassian bezetting was Kira Nerys een majoor in de Bajoran militie. Ze diende als een Bajoran verbindingsofficier op Starfleet station Deep Space 9 en zou later het commando over het station krijgen. Nerys was onmisbaar bij het succes van de Cardassian rebellie tegen de Dominion troepen. Jeugd Kira Nerys werd geboren in de Dahkur provincie op Bajor en leefde het grootste gedeelte van haar leven in het Singha vluchtelingenkamp. In 2346 werd haar moeder, Kira Meru, naar Terok Nor gebracht om te dienen als een troostvrouw voor de Cardassians. Op driejarige leeftijd was Nerys nog te jong om dit te kunnen begrijpen en haar vader, Kira Taban, vertelde zijn kinderen dat hun moeder overleden was. Nerys zou pas in 2374 achter de waarheid komen. Nadat hun moeder meegenomen was kregen Nerys en haar broers betere maaltijden. Vele Bajorans, waaronder ook Nerys, beschouwen troostvrouwen als verraders. Taban stond er dan ook op dat Nerys wist dat Meru zich voor hen had opgeofferd. Hij vertelde zijn dochter vaak dat haar moeder de moedigste vrouw was die hij ooit gekend heeft. (DS9: "Wrongs Darker Than Death or Night") Nerys kwam tijdens haar jeugd vaak in de problemen, omdat ze het erg leuk vond om de volwassenen te irriteren. Op haar dertiende zou zich aansluiten bij het Bajoran verzet in het basiskamp van verzetsleider Shakaar Edon. (DS9: "Duet") Bajoran verzet Aan het einde van het jaar 2356 deed Nerys verschillende klusjes voor de Shakaar weerstandscel, waaronder het schoonmaken van wapens. Toen ze hoorde dat de cel meer personen voor een valstrik nodig had nam ze haar kans waar. Iedereen vond dat ze nog te jong was, maar Lupaza kwam voor haar op en vertelde de anderen dat het hart had van een sinoraptor en ze geen andere keuze hadden dan haar mee te nemen. Furel maakte een grap over Nerys, waarop hij prompt door Lupaza geslagen werd. Uiteindelijk zou Shakaar beslissen dat de tiener mee mocht doen aan de valstrik. (DS9: "Shakaar") Eerste missie De valstrik was haar eerste missie en eentje die ze nooit meer zou kunnen vergeten. Ze was bang, koud en bleef in haar vingers bijten om het bloed stromende te houden, terwijl de groep wachtte op een bergrichel. Haar grootste angst was dat de andere leden van het verzet zagen dat ze bang was. Na drie of vier uur zou de skimmer waar ze op gewacht hadden eindelijk verschijnen. Toen het luik opende en de eerste Cardassian tevoorschijn kwam opende ze het vuur en bleef schieten totdat de energie cel leeg was. Na de missie voelde ze zich opgelucht dat ze niemand teleurgesteld had. Later zou Lupaza voor haar een Bajoran oorhanger van het metaal uit de skimmer maken. Nerys droeg deze vervolgens tijdens de rest van haar leven. (DS9: "Shakaar") Nadat ze zich verwezen had in de ogen van de andere verzetsleden behoorde ze nu officieel tot het Bajoran verzet. (DS9: "The Darkness and the Light") Deep Space 9: 2369 Na de Cardassian terugtrekking in 2369 zou Kira Nerys zich bij de Bajoran militie aansluiten. Met de rang van majoor zou ze de positie van liaison officer op ruimtestation Deep Space 9 innemen. Ze kwam hierdoor tussen twee tegenstrijdige werelden in te staan. Aan de ene kant was daar haar loyaliteit aan Bajor, maar aan de andere kant wist ze dat de Bajorans de hulp van de Federatie hard nodig hadden. Bij haar eerste ontmoeting met commandant Benjamin Sisko vertelde ze hem dat de Federatie niets op Bajor te zoeken had. Naarmate de tijd verstreek zouden Sisko en Kira het over verschillende zaken niet eens kunnen worden, maar ze zou uiteindelijk toch zijn vertrouwde eerste officier worden. (DS9: "Emissary" • "The Homecoming") De majoor zou bedrogen worden door de Bajoran terrorist Tahna Los. Zijn schip werd gered toen hij aangevallen werd door de Cardassians. Kira wist commandant Sisko ervan te overtuigen dat ze Tahna asiel moesten verlenen. Het werd echter al snel duidelijk dat Tahna de ingang van het wormgat in wilde laten storten om er zo voor te zorgen dat de Federatie en de Cardassians zich uit Bajoran gebied zouden terugtrekken. Kira wist de plannen van de terrorist te doorkruisen. (DS9: "Past Prologue") Een virus veroorzaakte afasie bij de bemanning van het ruimtestation. Ze kwamen tot de ontdekking dat het virus een overblijfsel was van het Bajoran verzet. Kira wist de man die betrokken was bij het plaatsen van het virus, Surmak Ren, op te sporen. Samen konden ze een tegengif ontwikkelen dat het virus genas. (DS9: "Babel") Naast haar taken op Deep Space 9 werd Kira ook verschillende keren naar Bajor gestuurd om assistentie te verlenen. Ze zou een oudere man, Mullibok, ervan weten te overtuigen dat hij zijn huis achter moest laten om ruimte te maken voor verdere Bajoran ontwikkeling. Ondanks het feit dat het gebied onbewoonbaar zou worden wilde Mullibok zijn huis niet verlaten. (DS9: "Progress") Kira zou na de komst van kai Opaka op het ruimtestation een groot verlies te verwerken krijgen. Ze zou samen met Sisko en Bashir de kai meenemen voor een tocht door het wormgat. Ze zouden neerstortten op een maan waar een eeuwige oorlog plaatsvond. Tijdens de crash zou Opaka om het leven komen, maar al snel zou ze uit de dood opstaan. De personen op de maan bleken gevangenen te zijn die steeds opnieuw zouden sterven en weer tot leven gewekt werden. Ditzelfde overkwam de kai, maar doordat ze weer tot leven was gekomen zou ze de maan nooit meer kunnen verlaten. Kira moest haar noodgedwongen achterlaten. Opaka zag de positieve kant van het verhaal en wilde ervoor zorgen dat er vrede tussen de groepen zou komen. (DS9: "Battle Lines ") Chronologie ;2343: Geboren in de Dahkur provincie op Bajor. ;2346: Moeder "overleden". ;2355: Aangesloten bij de Shakaar weerstandscel. ;2357: Geholpen bij het bevrijden van het Gallitep werkkamp. ;2365: Aangewezen om Bajoran verraders op te sporen. ;2365: Odo voor het eerst ontmoet. ;2369: Bajor bevrijdt. Aangesloten bij Bajoran militie. Aangewezen tot Deep Space 9. ;2369: Piloot van de runabout ''Yangtzee Kiang'' tijdens een missie naar het Gamma kwadrant, waarbij kai Opaka om het leven komt. De kai zou herrijzen uit de dood maar kan de maan niet verlaten. ;2370: Relatie met Bareil Antos begonnen. ;2370: Ontmoeting met de Orb van Profetie en Verandering. ;2371: Bareil Antos overleden. ;2371: Ontvoerd naar Cardassia en chirurgisch veranderd om op Iliana Ghemor te lijken, een Cardassian medewerker van de Obsidian orde. ;2373: Surrogaat kind Kirayoshi O'Brien geboren. ;2374: Met de Orb van Tijd teruggereisd naar het jaar 2346 op Terok Nor en kwam daarbij tot de ontdekking dat haar moeder helemaal niet in dat jaar overleden was. Kira Meru was gul Dukat's troostvrouw om haar familie een beter leven te kunnen geven. ;2374: Relatie begonnen met Odo. ;2375: Promotie naar de rang van kolonel. Tijdelijke Starfleet promotie naar de rang van commandant. Aangesloten bij de Cardassian rebellie. Odo vertrokken naar de Grote link. Commando over Deep Space 9. Categorie:Aandacht nodig Categorie:Bajorans Categorie:Deep Space 9 personeel Categorie:Starfleet personeel Categorie:Bajoran militie personeel Categorie:Atleten Categorie:Terok Nor bewoners Categorie:Overheidsfunctionarissen ca:Kira Nerys cs:Kira Nerys de:Kira Nerys en:Kira Nerys es:Kira Nerys fr:Kira Nerys it:Kira Nerys ja:キラ・ネリス pl:Kira Nerys ru:Кира Нерис